


And If the Sun Comes Up

by CorruptedReality



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Love Confessions, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CorruptedReality/pseuds/CorruptedReality
Summary: Frank Iero was a slacker in high school who hated what he saw in the mirror, he felt alone, he was always mocked for being short. One day his life gets turned around when he meets Gerard Way, a vampire who was more alone than he was. He had to run away so he couldn’t hurt his family and he dropped out of school. Gerard begins to fall in love with Frank, he’s afraid to be with him in case he ever hurt him. Gerard hates to feed on people, especially those closest to him. Frank is aware Gerard is dangerous but he too starts to fall for him. He’s risking his life being with him, but he finally had someone he could relate to.





	And If the Sun Comes Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a re-upload of this story. I fucked up trying to fix it. Luckily, I have it saved so in case of another fuck-up, I can re-upload it

Frank’s POV  
I hate high school so much, I’m glad it’s my last year in this hellhole. Everybody calls me a midget or shoves me in lockers. It’s like everyone around me took one look at me and laughed at who I am. I don’t even bother working half the time because why should I care? It’s not like I’m going to college ever. I do enough that keeps my grade high enough to graduate, most of the time, I just write music in my notebook. I play guitar since everybody in my family were drummers, I wanted to be different. It seems like that’s all it took for people to bully me. I’ve had food thrown at me, again lockers, and the list goes on. I had a friend once, Ray, but he moved to a different school, we still talk once and a while but I work after school so I don’t get to as much as I’d like to. It also seems that when I defend myself, I get in trouble. This is one ass backwards school, I hate it here. I kept my sexuality to myself, my height alone is enough to get my ass beat, I can’t imagine what they’d do to me if they found out I was gay. I walk home every day, the douchebags that drive fancy cars honk their horns at me and they’re like. “Watch out Iero, vampires come out at night, they love dwarves.” I roll my eyes every time, I’d rather be bitten by a vampire than deal with these assholes. I went home and took a nap before work. I work at a convenient store not far from home so I could just walk there. I restock shelves and work behind the counter. I work until midnight; I don’t have to be there till 5 so I try to get a nap in beforehand. I was restocking the candy aisle when a guy with black shoulder-length hair came in. There was nobody at the counter at the moment, “I’ll be with ya in a second,” I said. He was slightly taller than me, he was white as a sheet, his eyes were very dark and although they were a beautiful hazel color, they were very gloomy. He grabbed a package of Skittles and a bottle of Code Red Mountain Dew. He stood at the counter; I got up and went behind the register. I rang and bagged up his items and noticed his Misfits shirt, “I love that band,” I commented. The guy looked up and smirked, “nice lip ring,” he said. I smirked back. He had bandages on his neck, I wanted to ask but I’ve never been the best with conversations, that and I just met this guy, I was curious about his music taste though. “Do you like Iron Maiden too?” I asked. “I love the hell out of them.” He said.  
Gerard’s POV  
It seems like forever since I had a normal conversation, let alone about music. I just hide away from the world, this guy was pretty cool. I really did like his lip ring though, we both wore too much eyeliner, but my eyes are too dark to see it. I kinda wanted to stay and talk with him but he probably had a lot of work to do and I felt my urges start. I never was big on Mountain Dew, but I already loved Code Red before I became a monster, it’s a bad substitute but it holds me for a few hours. “I should let you get back to work,” I said. “I’m almost done actually; just gotta close and maybe we could sit down and chat.” He said. I smiled, I felt my fangs slowly come out in my mouth, I never smile with my teeth out anymore, I don’t want anyone to run away from me. I wanted to talk but I had to go. “I’m sorry, I-I have to go, maybe some other time.” I ran out of the building, I stood behind a tree and chugged my Code Red. My fangs went away, I took a deep breath, I looked back at the store. “Great. You probably just ran away from a friend dipshit” I thought. It was probably for the best, I didn’t wanna risk hurting him. He seemed like a nice guy, he doesn’t need me anyway. A few hours past, I was starting to get hungry; I always was because I never liked hurting people just to satisfy my cravings. There were times I couldn’t fight the urge, this was one of those times. I saw a guy in a varsity jacket pull up the store, he had a squirt gun and I couldn’t resist, it was either eat or go feral. I pounced onto him and sunk my fangs into his neck, I felt his blood through my fangs, and he was completely drained, blood was all over my mouth.  
Frank’s POV  
I heard a blood curdling scream come from outside as I was getting ready to leave. I stepped outside to see what was going on. I saw a body lying on the ground, and then I heard bushes rustling. I assumed it was just some drunk who passed out. I grabbed my jacket and started heading home. The next morning at school, a group of girls were crying, they were talking about someone dying last night. A group of football players were gathered around talking about it. “Yeah he had two bite marks on his neck,” one of them said. “You don’t think a vampire did it, do ya?” the other one asked. “Don’t be retarded, vampires aren’t real. We just say that to scare people, very gullible people.” I raised my eyebrow. I was almost tempted to ask them about the whole thing but I wasn’t ready to risk getting shoved in a locker so I just walked away. As class went on, people kept talking about the incident. One girl mentioned that it was in front of the store I worked at, I lifted my head up, and I remembered the body I saw. That guy wasn’t a passed out drunk, he was dead. I felt shivers down my spine, the thought that vampires might actually exist kind of freaked me out. As cool as they sound, being immortal is something I don’t wanna do, I could never have the heart to kill anybody anyway no matter how badly I hate someone. Some people were saying he possibly just got shot in the neck. I was there, I didn’t hear any gunshots. Since the whole school was mourning, it went by a slower than usual. On the way home, I was thinking of the guy who came to the store last night, I kinda hope he shows up again tonight, I liked that small talk we did, it’s hard to find someone with respectable taste in music these days. I’m scheduled to be the only one at the store tonight so I gotta do stocking and register, lovely. A few hours past and it was dark out, I was writing music and practicing on guitar until somebody came in.  
Gerard’s POV  
I was feeling a small urge so I made my way into the store I was in last night before all…that happened. The guy I talked with was there, not sure if that’s good or bad. I just hope he didn’t see me last night. I heard him strumming his guitar as I grabbed a red Gatorade. I went over to him, “You play?” I asked. He jumped a little in his stool, he seemed stunned to see me, and he put the guitar down and rang up my Gatorade. “Yeah, I write music too,” he said. “I do that too sometimes, but most of the time I draw,” “Can I see?” He handed me a piece of paper from his notebook and the pencil. I laid the paper down at a table and started drawing a guy with red hair, a blue jacket, white pants, and a yellow mask. I handed it to him. “Whoa, you’re really good. I’m impressed,” he said. I smiled and said thanks. “Oh, I’m Frank by the way.” He reached his hand out to me. “I’m Gerard.” I shook his hand, it was very warm, and he had a really nice smile and pretty eyes. I drank my Gatorade and hung out with Frank for hours. It was really nice to have a nice conversation with somebody again. I had a friend again, not like I had many before I got turned. People always made fun of me; the only person I could ever talk to was my little brother Mikey. I miss Mikey more than anything, he always knew what to say and he kept me from killing myself once. The worst part about being a vampire is I’ll still be around when everybody I know and love dies. I don’t ever wanna think about that, I ran away because I never wanna hurt my family, especially Mikey. I’d beg to have my heart staked if I ended up killing Mikey. Now that I got Frank as a friend, I have to be more cautious, I’ll have to work on fighting my urges better. I’ve only gone feral once and it was not pretty at all. I do the best I can to find substitutes but they don’t hold me out as long as blood does. I don’t wanna screw up my first real friendship

Frank’s POV  
Gerard was actually a lot of fun to talk to, I’m glad it was a slow day. He seemed to understand how I feel every day, hating the thing you see in the mirror. In a way, we were very similar. We both had similar tastes in music, we wore eyeliner, who knows what else we have in common. I heard thumping at the drive-thru window and pulled it open. “Can I help you?” I asked. It was a group of the dead guy’s friends, they threw an egg at my face and laughed as they drove off. I flipped them off and shut the window. I grabbed paper towels from the bathroom and wiped my face off. “What the hell was that?” Gerard asked. “Just some jock douchebags, they give me shit all the time.” “Well why don’t you beat their asses?” “Because if I assault them, I’d be the one to get in trouble ‘cause the school praises jocks.” “I’ll fight them for ya.” I raised my eyebrow, Gerard, a customer yet my new friend, wanting to fight those assholes for me? I never had anybody offer to bust ass on those guys for me. “Won’t you get in trouble too?” I asked. “I don’t care. I hate jackasses like that. I’ll gladly do it. I was bullied like that too. But I’m a drop-out so it won’t affect any schooling for me.” “Well, go ahead, just don’t bring my name up.” “No problem.” Gerard got up and walked out of the store, I was once again left alone in the store. I hope Gerard doesn’t do anything to extreme. 

Gerard’s POV  
I kept stalking the car with the jocks that assaulted Frank until they stopped at the stop sign. I stood in front of the car while the driver wasn’t looking. The girl next to him looked at me then the driver. He pointed and laughed at me. “What are you? Those vampires people talk about? Or are you just the town emo freak?” My demon eyes appeared and my fangs grew out. I pounced onto the car. “You’ll keep me fed for weeks.” The girl screamed, the driver was frozen in fear. “If you bother the guy at the store again,” I said, I licked my lips. “It’ll be like Thanksgiving for me.” I got off the car then went into the bushes. The driver sped off until I could no longer see the car. My eyes turned back to normal and my fangs went down.  
Frank’s POV  
The whole day the jocks didn’t bother me once, didn’t even call me midget. I overheard them talking about vampires again. “Dude, no vampires are fucking real! I saw one, I think it was the one who killed Jimmy,” the jock said. “We started that rumor to scare kids and Iero, now you’re saying that they’re real? I think the joke got to your head.” “Vampires are real! This one had black hair and red eyes and was white as a ghost, he had a hoodie on too, and fangs.” I started thinking about Gerard, he’s been on my mind a lot lately in more ways than one. I have no idea what he did to get those guys to leave me alone but I’m glad he did. He must be tougher than he looks. Throughout all my classes, Gerard was on my mind. I couldn’t stop thinking about his gorgeous hazel eyes. It may seem strange but I feel some kind of emotional connection with Gerard. I guess you could say...I’m falling in love with him. He’s the first person to really get me, we understand each other, maybe even need each other. He’s probably straight though, all my crushes were. Maybe I’ll see him at the store tonight. 

Gerard’s POV  
I was sitting on the bench I sleep on under a huge shady tree thinking about Frank. I may not have known him long but he’s the first person since my transformation I’ve had real interactions with that didn’t result in someone either trying to kill me or I lose control. I feel more human than monster when I talk with Frank. He makes me feel alive. I can’t articulate the feelings I have for Frank...Love. A feeling I thought I had forgotten about. I know I can’t hide my vampirism forever but I’m afraid Frank’ll run away like everyone else has. I’ll tell him tonight at the store, I just hope he’s working tonight. All I could do right now is wait till night time, I laid my head down and drifted off to sleep. “Please be there Frank…” 

Frank’s POV  
As I was walking to work, the jock’s car came up to me. “Jesus Christ here we go…” I thought. “Hey Frank,” the driver said. I raised my eyebrow. “You’re actually calling me by my name?” “Yeah. Anyway, I just wanna say...Be careful. That vampire might be around.” “Are you just trying to fuck with me again or are you being serious?” “I’m serious this time man. I’m sorry about giving ya a hard time all the time so I’ll make it up to ya. Get in.” I opened his passenger door and sat down. He drove into the parking lot of the store. “Thanks,” I said as I got out of the car. “I’m telling ya man, hang some crosses up or something, we don’t need anymore people dying.” He drove off full speed as I went inside the store. As time went by, I just kept stocking, hoping Gerard would come in. I heard the bell for the door and jumped. “Gerard!” I cried as I got up and turned my head. It wasn’t Gerard, it was just a customer. “Excuse me son?” the man asked. I shook my head. “Nothing sir, I can help you.” I went to the register and sighed. “You okay kid?” the man asked putting down a cup of coffee. “I’m just...waiting on somebody. It’s no big deal really.” I rang up his coffee then something outside caught the corner of my eye. 

Gerard’s POV  
I walked over to the store and my craving started kicking in. “Please no, not now…” I thought. I opened the door and ran to the red drinks. “Gerard are you okay?” Frank asked as another customer walked out. I grabbed a bottle of Code Red and didn’t hesitate to chug it down. My craving went down and I went to Frank. “Sorry, probably shoulda paid for that first.” I joked. “Eh, on the house,” said Frank. We both started chuckling then we both opened our mouths. “I have to tell you something.” “What?” I looked Frank in the eyes, damn they were gorgeous. I took a deep breath. “Frank...I think...I think I love you.” Frank’s eyes widened, he leaned closer to me and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around him, our tongues started swivelling in each other’s mouths. This moment, this moment with Frank felt so right. For the first time in what feels like forever, I don’t feel alone. As perfect as this moment was, if I told Frank the truth, this moment would just become a memory. When we split, Frank chuckled. “You taste like Code Red.” I smiled and chuckled. My smile faded because at this point, I’m just delaying the inevitable. “Frank...If I tell you this, please tell me you won’t run away and leave me like the others have.” “I’m not going anywhere Gerard, you’re the best thing to happen to me in a long, long time.” I smiled then took a deep breath. “Remember about the vampire story about that guy who got killed the night we met?” “Yeah…” “Frank, the vampire...was me.” 

Frank’s POV  
My eyes widened, I was stunned. The guy I was kissing not too long ago was a vampire. So the jocks weren’t joking, vampires were real. Even though Gerard was a vampire and being with him may kill me one day, we need each other, we complete each other. I cupped Gerard’s cheek. “Gerard...I’m not leaving you. If I run, I’ll have nobody, and you’ll have nobody. We were alone in the world but now we have each other. Even if it’ll kill me one day, I love you Gerard. I’m not running away.” I kissed him again. Gerard’s eyes filled with tears as he smiled ear to ear. I used my thumb to dry his tears. “You’ll ruin your makeup.” I joked. Nobody showed up to the store the rest of the night so it was just me and Gerard, just the way I like it. “We should go to your place.” I said. “I don’t live anywhere. I ran away out of fear of hurting my family.” said Gerard. “That’s fine, we’ll go to my place. My parents are chill.” Gerard nodded, “alright let’s go.” I grabbed my jacket then locked up the store. Gerard and I held hands on the way to my house. I unlocked the door. “Shhh...I think mom and dad are asleep.” I whispered. We carefully made our way to my room. I plopped down onto my bed and sighed in delight. Gerard laid down next to me, putting his arm around me. “This is the best night of my life.” I said. “Same…” We pressed our lips together as we had our arms around each other. “I’ll see if my parents’ll let you stay with us. I don’t want you sleeping on park benches, especially when summer’s almost here. The sun will be especially unkind to you.” “I’d like that. I just don’t know if it’ll work, I mean, I ran away from my family so I wouldn’t hurt them. What if I hurt your parents?” “Gerard, don’t think of it like that.” “As long as I have a red liquid, it’ll calm my cravings but only for so long.” “As long as you have some kind or red liquid, you’ll be okay. I’ll even keep you supplied. Don’t you miss your family?” 

Gerard’s POV  
I miss my family very much, especially Mikey. I feel fine now but the cravings come outta nowhere, that’s why I left. I just hope Frank can keep them calm without having to feed on anybody. I trust Frank could do that. “Nothing would make me happier than if I could see my brother again.” I said. “Well let’s go see him. Where’s your house?” asked Frank. “Are you sure?” “Dude, you clearly miss them. You should see them at least once.” Frank opened his mini fridge and took out a red Powerade. “Just in case.” I smiled. “Alright, let’s go. My parents might be asleep too but Mikey might still be awake.” We walked around the neighborhood until I saw my house. “That one.” I said pointing at a white house with a black roof and red door. “Hey you don’t live too far from me.” said Frank. I stood at the front door. I hesitated to open the door. “Go ahead…” Frank whispered. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and opened the door. Even though it was my home, it felt like I just entered a stranger’s house. I saw the light of Mikey’s TV through his door. I knocked on it. “What is it mom?” Mikey asked. “It’s not mom dude. It’s...it’s Gerard.” Mikey didn’t hesitate to open the door, he flew it open and hugged me tightly and cried. “Why did you leave you asshole?!” He asked as tears ran down his face. “I’m so sorry Mikey, I shoulda at least told you.” “Well whatever reason you left, I’m glad you’re back.” “This is my boyfriend, Frank.” “Nice to meet you.” Frank and Mikey shook hands. “Dude, you should tell mom and dad that you’re back.” “Not quite yet.” I heard the light flick on. “Who’s there? Mikey?” a voice said, it was dad. I turned to him. “No dad it’s just me.” I said. Dad started laughing then he hugged me. “Welcome back son, we missed you.” Mom opened their bedroom door and saw me. She squeezed me tightly. “Gerard Arthur Way do not ever scare me like that again!” she cried. I ran away thinking it was for the safety of my family, all it did was break their hearts. I have to come home, I missed them, they missed me and Frank doesn’t live far from me so I could see him any time I wanted. No more park benches for me. 

Frank’s POV  
Gerard’s family were all surrounding him in a group hug. I smiled, they were so happy to see Gerard after who knows how long he’s been gone. “Oh, mom, dad, this is my boyfriend Frank.” He said. I waved. Gerard’s mom hugged me. “Thank you so much for bringing my son home.” She said. “You’re welcome ma’am. He missed you guys too. If you guys need anything, my house ain’t far away, I can bring Gerard all the red liquids he needs since I work at the gas station.” “Well thank you very much for bringing him home. You’re more than welcome here.” “I suppose I better get home before MY parents freak out.” I gave Gerard a peck on the lips then head out the door. As I was walking, the image of Gerard with his family was on my mind. I have a feeling that even if they eventually find out, they’d still love Gerard and won’t abandon him, just like I won’t. The next day at school in art class, I was bored out of my mind so I started doodling Gerard. I never was the strongest artist but it was an easy class. A girl looked over my shoulder and gasped in fear. “That’s it! That’s the vampire that almost killed us!” she cried. The jock who gave me a ride last night came up to me and snatched my paper. “Yeah, that’s the one! Frank you’ve clearly seen it if you know what it looks like! Where is it? We’re gonna stake it tonight and you can join.” He said. “I’m not joining you guys. I’m not telling you guys where he is either. Leave Ge- I mean, the vampire alone.” I said snatching my paper back. The jock picked me up and pinned me to the wall. “You know the vampire don’t you?” He asked. I kept my mouth shut. He tilted my neck hard, I felt it pop. “Did it bite ya? If not why you’re defending it.” “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t try to break my neck.” “I’ll break your neck and make you shorter if you don’t talk.” “Kick my ass, I don’t care. I’m never telling you about Gerard.” Fuck! Now we’re both gonna die. “You DO know the vampire.” “Are you talking about Gerard Way?” a girl with black hair said. “How do you know that name?” I asked her. “He’s my ex-boyfriend. He broke up with me then dropped out of school and ran away. He’s a vampire?” “Thanks Frankie, we’ll pay this “Gerard Way” a visit.” The jock put me down then pat my head. I kept my eyes on the clock waiting for the final bell so I could warn Gerard. Once it ran, I didn’t even think to grab my stuff, I stormed out of the class and bursted through the doors. The jock’s car came up to me. “Wanna ride?” He asked. Him, his girlfriend, and buddies were holding wooden stakes. My heart sunk. I just kept running, the car kept moving with me then eventually drove further. “NO!” I shouted as my knees hit the sidewalk. Hot tears rushed through my face. Gerard was gonna die because of me. 

Gerard’s POV  
I had my hood up and motorcycle gloves on to shield me from most of the sun. I saw a car approach me quickly. “Kill the vampire!” the driver yelled. He parked in front of me, everyone got out holding wooden stakes. As much as I hate doing it, I have to defend myself. My demon-like eyes appeared and my fangs grew out. I pounced on the tall, skinny guy and as I was about to attack, I catch Frank running towards us. “Gerard!” he cried. The driver of the car pulled me off his buddy and put my hood down. I felt my skin burn as if I was being set on fire. Frank jumped onto his shoulders and started choking him. Mikey came out with his baseball bat and saw us. “Get the hell off our property!” he yelled holding the bat up. The jock threw Frank off and the gang drove off. Frank lifted my hood back up before I completely turned to ash and helped me up. He hugged me tightly as tears ran down his face. “Gerard, I’m so sorry. You almost died because of me.” he said. My eyes turned normal and my fangs went away, I kissed Frank on the forehead. “It’s okay Frank...I’m here aren’t I?” I asked. Frank nodded as he was drying his tears. I went over to Mikey. “Thanks for scaring them off bro.” “I just got you back in my life, I’m not letting those guys kill you. I don’t care if you’re a vampire, you’re my big brother first and foremost.” he said. I hugged Mikey tightly. “Great, now they’re gonna go back to making fun of me, maybe even start beating me.” said Frank. I moved Frank’s bangs out of his face. “I’ll never let them hurt you. I promise.” Frank smiled and our lips met and our tongues were swiveling in each other’s mouths. Frank was the first person to not run away from me, he even tried to save me. The least I could do is protect him for as long as he lives.


End file.
